


Where Are You?

by fabella



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canon Typical Violence, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Character Study, Fanvid, Lost Bucky Barnes, M/M, Memory Loss, POV Steve Rogers, Pining, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Romance, Steve Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers Feels, Unrequited, Video, especially not on bucky, maybe mutually unrequited but steve doesn't know that, steve and bucky mirror each other, steve doesn't know how to give up, warning for basically anything that might have bothered you in the films
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2381591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabella/pseuds/fabella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve can't give up on Bucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Are You?

**Author's Note:**

> Song is "I Love You" by Woodkid. This has been about a 3 week project. I shaped and reshaped many sections, because the clips there had the feeling like they were just there to fill up space, and when I vid, I like every clip to have a purpose. I'm a very simple vidder, old school, so not a lot of flashy effects. YMMV. Either way, I hope you enjoy the video and you take away from it the sense of drowned longing for more that we have all been left with after the end of Cap2. Feel free to follow me, my vids, and my wildly varying interests on [tumblr](http://wistfulfever.tumblr.com/) or @ [youtube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCs0eOkRKo7sMzTeJvTRJcJw).


End file.
